


AkuRoku Request One-Shot

by Magyka13



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyka13/pseuds/Magyka13
Summary: made this as a request4MattandMelloJeevasAnother of my DA works





	AkuRoku Request One-Shot

Axel sighed. It was that time of year again.

  
It was Roxas' birthday.

  
And their anniversary.

  
ButRoxas wasn't there, now was he.

He had dissapeared a year ago this day.

  
No body was found, and the search was soon given up for the 13th member of Org 13.

  
But Axel hadn't given up.

  
He still searched. All day. All night.

  
They had to knock him out to get him to sleep. And had to force him to eat. Among other necesities.

  
He was in a state of depression, that was for sure. Thinking of suicide when his faith was thin. But Roxas would return to him, he was sure.

  
When he wasn't, well, the others managed to stop him in time. But not this time. This time someone else stopped him from finishing it.

Roxas.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Axel's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
He summoned his chakrams, examining them. Sure they were unconventional for anyone else, but in his hands they were very deadly. Very deadly indeed. Roxas still hadn't returned.

The others had given up hope, but he hadn't. Not until now, that is. He had decided that he couldn't wait any longer. He took his chakrams and slid the blades down each arm, deep enough to see bone, and waited for blood loss to kick in.

  
  
"AXEL DON'T DO IT!!!!" a voice yelled. He looked up enough to see who it was.

  
Roxas.

  
  
He came back.

  
Then it all faded.......

  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vexen's Lab~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Roxas' POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
"Is he gonna be ok?" Roxas asked for the hundreth time.

"Yes for the thousandth time!" Vexen yelled angrily, then sighed. "He should be waking up soon. I'll leave you, but just yell if anything goes wrong. I won't be far." Vexen said, walking out of the lab.

Roxas looked back at Axel thinking 'why, why did you do this. I was almost home. If only you had held on for a little longer. A mere few minutes longer, then we'd be together again' as he turned away. Then a hand caught his wrist. He turned around to face those emerald eyes of Axel's.

  
  
He touched Roxas' face questioningly. "It's realy you this time? Not one of Zexion's illusions to cheer me up?" He asked delecatly.

"Yea Axel it's me. For real this time. And I promise that i'll never leave you again" He said, not even believing his own words, but relieved none the less when Axel hugged him and said "good" into his stomach.

  
  
They were finally together again.

  
  
What a happy anniversary.

  
  
What a happy couple.

  
  
What a happy  
  
  
  
  
Day.


End file.
